Qu'est ce qu'un nom ?
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Ron et Hermione, mariés depuis quelques années,discutent du nom que porte Hermione. Trad. de Templeton21


Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction de Templeton21, un petit OneShot très mignon sur mon couple fétiche, Ron et Hermione.

Résumé : Ron et Hermione, mariés depuis quelques années, discutent du nom que porte Hermione.

Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

**Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?**

« Tu sais ce que j'aime ? » demanda Hermione, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine de Ron.

Il sourit. « J'en ai une idée » le taquina-t-il et elle sourit, se blottissant contre son corps. Son bras était enroulé d'un geste protecteur autour de ses épaules et ses doigts caressaient tendrement ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton câlin.

Toutes les fenêtres de leur petite maison de campagne étaient ouvertes, permettant à la brise d'automne de souffler une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne devienne trop froide avec l'arrivée de l'hiver. Il n'était pas trop tôt mais ça l'était encore trop dans l'esprit de Ron pour réellement se lever et quitter la chaleur que le corps de sa femme et son lit lui procuraient. Il sourit à cette seule pensée. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa femme. Hermione était sa femme. Elle était à lui pour toute l'éternité et il ne pouvait pasenlever le sourire stupide qui se formait sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui, Ronald Weasley, puisse avoir aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais il l'avait et tout commençait et finissait avec elle. Aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait, il aurait tout.

Elle était assise sur ses genoux, tournée vers lui. Elle portait seulement l'un de ses pull-overs bordeaux qu'elle avait depuis Poudlard lorsqu'il le lui avait donné le jour de la St Valentin. Il avait pensé que ce cadeau était complètement nul mais elle n'était pas d'accord et en avait prit le plus grand soin. Prenant l'élastique autour de son poignet, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon mal fait et aussitôt Ron se rapprocha et caressa ainsi sa nuque exposée. « J'aime être avec toi. Juste comme ça. Dans NOTRE lit. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse l'approfondir et elle se retrouva assise à nouveau, lui souriant.

Ron roula de son côté, pliant son coude et posa sa tête dans sa paume. Il sourit lorsqu'elle se pencha en arrière, étalant ses parfaites et appétissantes jambes devant elle puis s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il fit courir sa main de bas en haut le long de sa jambe, se grisant de la douceur de sa peau sous doigts, semblable à de la soie, en la regardant fixement. « Je dois te parler de quelque chose » dit-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il insistait pour revenir sur ce sujet à ce moment – ce parfait moment d'un parfait dimanche matin mais il avait besoin de savoir. C'était Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa femme. Evidemment, il pouvait lui parler de n'importe quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione, tendrement. Son ton lui donna envie de tout oublier. Il ne voulait pas en parler mais Hermione s'assit et posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ses mouvements sur sa jambe. « Quoi, Ron ? » Elle voyait son tourment dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas en parler mais en même temps, cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il hésitait toujours lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. « Ce n'est pas important. » dit-il, espérant être convaincant mais personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'Hermione et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens à ce moment là, il su qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il voulait que cela sorte de son esprit. Il laissa son regard retombé sur sa main et la prit, commençant à jouer avec ses doigts. « Alors, hum, je suis allé au Ministère l'autre jour pour déjeuner avec toi. Tu n'étais pas là alors… je suis allé à ton bureau et… ce n'est pas très important mais… pourquoi te fais-tu toujours appelée Hermione Granger ? » Il marmonna le fin de sa phrase mais Hermione l'entendit parfaitement.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'angoisse. Elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait un jour ou l'autre mais elle espérait, inconsciemment, que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Le seul fait de voir ce regard dans les yeux de Ron lui donna envie de pleurer. Il n'était pas en colère. Il était blessé et c'était pire que n'importe quel regard furieux qu'il lui avait déjà fait auparavant. « Oh, Ron » dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Ron haussa les épaules nonchalamment, agissant comme si cela ne le dérangeait même si elle savait que c'était totalement faux. Il était assis, reposant son dos contre le dossier du lit. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très important. J'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi… » Il hésita. « Si tu ne veux pas porter mon nom de famille… »

« Je le veux ! » s'exclama Hermione en l'interrompant. « Oh, Ron. Je veux être connue comme étant Hermione Weasley » dit-elle, mettant ses mains sur ses joues et le forçant à la regarder. La peine qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était en train de la tuer. « Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse. Quand je t'ai épousé... »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore connue à ton bureau comme étant Hermione Granger ? Tout tes courriers et tout tes rapports ? » demanda Ron, l'interrompant à son tour. « J'y ais réfléchi et la seule chose qui me semble sensée est que… » Il soupira. « Hermione, as-tu honte d'être mariée avec moi ? »

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, presque horrifiée à l'idée qu'il y ait pu penser à une telle chose mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle réalisa qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible. Elle se rapprocha précipitement de lui, décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'être aussi près de lui que possible, elle balança une de ses jambes au dessus de son corps, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Elle soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras forts l'entourer, la serrant contre sa poitrine. « Me marier avec toi fut la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite. »

« Alors pourquoi... » commença à dire Ron mais Hermione, relevant la tête, mit sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

« Laisses-moi juste t'expliquer et ensuite tu pourras hurler autant que tu veux. Je te le promets » dit-elle en souriant légèrement alors qu'il levait ses sourcils, surpris. Elle lui donnait la permission de se fâcher. Il acquiesça et elle soupira doucement, enlevant lentement sa main. « D'accord » elle soupira encore, remettant nerveusement quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. « Lors de mon premier jour de travail au Ministère, nous étions mariés depuis une semaines et j'étais toujours sur un petit nuage. Ce sourire ridicule dont tu te moquais ne quittait pas mon visage mais je m'en fichais. J'étais si heureuse. Je le suis encore mais lors de mon premier jour de travail, j'étaissi enthousiaste. J'étais mariée à l'amour de ma vie et j'avais le travail parfait pour moi. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, évidemment personne ne savait que nous étions mariés, mais il savait que je te connaissais. Et toutes les femmes de mon étage avaient des vues sur toi. Ron Weasley sera le meilleur joueur de Quidditch dans quelques années. Ron Weasley est si beau. Je me demande si Ron Waesley a des tâches de rousseur partout. »

Ron sourie. Il aimait la voir jalouse. Cela l'étonnait même qu'après tout ce temps passé ensemble, Hermione puisse encore douter qu'elle était la seule pour lui. Elle était la seule qu'il avait toujours voulu.

« Et ce sont toutes ces choses qui me blessent. » continua Hermione en jouant avec les manches du pull-over. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle et recouvrait presque entièrement son corps, les manches cachaient ses mains. Ron lui avait proposé de le rétrécir au niveau de la taille mais elle n'avait pas voulu, disant qu'elle l'aimait exactement comme il était. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aimait tellement ce pull-over bordeaux. Il y en avait encore plusieurs empilés dans leur placard. « Je veux dire » elle releva la tête et Ron avala difficilement en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux. « Tout le monde te connaît et te complimentes et je suis toujours, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Hermione Granger derrière ses livres. Je n'ai pas voulu dire à tout le monde que j'étais ta femme parce que je voulais… » Elle avala difficilement. « Je voulais me faire mes propres marques dans ce département et si je… si je disais à tout le monde que je suis Hermione Weasley, on ne me connaîtra seulement comme étant ta femme et je… » Elle commença à pleurer. « Je t'aime, Ron, et j'aime être mariée avec toi et j'aimerais portée ton nom mais… »

« Tu ne voulais pas que mon nom soit ce que tu es ? » devina Ron et elle acquiesça. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Oh, Mione » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et la tirant de nouveau vers lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle pleurait.

« Et je sais que tu es mon mari et que notre mariage doit venir avant mon travail au Ministère et j'ai prévu de leur dire mais je… » Elle renifla alors qu'elle se reculait, essuyant ses joues. « Je t'aime plus que tout et je leur dirais demain au travail que mon nom est Hermione Weasley. »

Il sourie, poussa doucement ses mains et essuya lui-même ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. « Mon coeur, c'est bon » dit-il avec douceur. « J'ai juste eu peur parce que, et bien, je sais que nous nous sommes mariés jeunes, même pour des lois sorcières et en voyant que tu te faisais toujours appeler Hermione Granger, j'ai pensé que tu regrettais ton choix. »

« Oh par Merlin, non ! » s'exclama Hermione, plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de son cou. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis appuya son front contre le sien. « Me marier avec toi est la chose la plus intelligente que je faite. Ron, tu me rends si heureuse. Et la dernière chose que je veux est te blesser. »

« Je sais. » Ron lui sourie, fermant ses yeux un instant. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu sois là, quand je t'ai demandé, tu as réellement accepté d'être ma femme. »

Hermione appuya à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. « Tu as ma parole, Ron. Demain, si quelqu'un m'appelle autrement qu'Hermione Weasley, je lui jette un sort. »

Les sourcils de Ron se soulevèrent d'amusement. « Cela devrait rendre le travail de demain très intéressant. »


End file.
